


All The Songs Written

by Ruis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspiration, Music, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: To think she had believed all the melodies were played, all the songs written!





	All The Songs Written

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).



To think she had believed all the melodies were played, all the songs written! The room had been silent, almost forgotten the keys of the piano under her hands. He had come to her quietly, his footsteps the faintest drumming, his greeting a quiet kiss, her answer meaningless noise and the rustling of fabric. All she had known was shaken, remixed, brought to sound again. She was his instrument now, the world open to her as her legs to him, and she knew what she would play. It came alive under her hands, rising, a new tune inside her halls.


End file.
